


Equally Ours

by Charsylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Bullied Harry, Hary centric kinda, Insecure Harry, M/M, Mates, Omega Harry, Panic Attacks, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, Protective Niall, Protective Zayn, Small Harry, Strong Louis, Strong liam, Strong niall, Strong zayn, Swearing, Tall Louis, but only light, self harm behaviours, slight mentions of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charsylarry/pseuds/Charsylarry
Summary: Harry Styles was lonely, with nobody at home and bullies harassing him everyday he was starting to think he was utterly worthless, but when four new protective alphas take an interest in him they seem set on changing his mind.





	1. chapter 1

I woke up to my old alarm clock blaring off and I immediately wanted to chuck it at the broken wall in front of me, It was Monday and I was dreading going in to school. I threw the covers off my bed and walked towards my wardrobe to get dressed, picking out black skinny jeans and a long sleeved navy top to hide the bruises on my skin, it was a bit too big on me but I liked that and most things always were because I'm quite small...one of the reasons I was bullied.

I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth and I get caught by my reflection in the mirror, regretting looking at it immediately. I despise most things about myself and mirrors seem to love that, I run fingers through my unruly chocolate curls and stare into my dull eyes that have dark smudges underneath them standing out against my pale skin; I looked horrible.

I jumped down the stairs to get my books packed to leave, not bothering with breakfast as It's not like I need to get any fatter and after getting caught up in the mirror I was running late.

Walking out the door I start the ten minute walk to my high school, it wasn't that bad to be honest, there were worse ones around the area but I had no friends there and being one of the main targets for bullies wasn't fun. There are also stupid unmated alphas that like to cat call and creep out vulnerable omegas, for someone who gets bullied on looks I don't know why they seem to like me so much.

Entering through the automatic doors I try to rush to my locker as I wander the corridors before Nick and his followers can hurt me before lessons but I collide with a tall figure and fall to the ground. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there! I'm new you see an-" I stop listening to the boy rambling in a thick accent and look up, my heart skipping a beat as I do. The person I knocked into was bright and lively, with bright blonde hair to match and wide vibrant blue eyes; black jeans on and a shirt that was tight against his build, he had a grin plastered to his face. "N-no-" I start to say, cursing my nervous stutter, "I-It was m-my fault, I-I wasn't watching wh-where I was going" I finish my sentence with my hair falling over my eyes.

The unknown boy just smiles and offers me a hand up, I put my hand in his and sparks travel up my arm, making me gasp; that only happens with mates! I let go and scramble up onto my feet immediately noticing the size difference between me and the alpha ahead, I was so small compared to him! His eyes are now focused on his hand, a look of surprise across his features, oh no....he must have felt the sparks as well, embarrassment flushes my cheeks as I back away from the boy I still don't have the name of, before I can back away any further strong arms are coming towards me, however I don't react well, flinching away. Looking back up from the ground I see a flash of pain across his eyes at my action.

As he goes to speak, another voice I had never heard is suddenly shouting from across the hallway, getting nearer "Niall! There you are babe, we were so worried! Why did you run off? it was the vending machine wasn't it? I tol-" I look up to see what had stopped the new stranger from continuing with his rant to the boy who I now had the name off, Niall...I really liked it. When I suddenly jumped back surprised to see that there are three new boys standing with Niall, all big, muscular, tall and ALPHAS.

One with a shaven hair cut and big puppy dog eyes, one with a soft fringe covering his right eye and blazing blue eyes to match Niall and the last one has bright golden eyes with charcoal black hair in a quiff. They all looked gorgeous and compared to me...I was nothing.

I hear hushed whispers from Niall to the strangers and I was curious as to what they were talking about but then I remember their status and I became terrified, I don't want to get hurt. They all turned to me and I shuffle from foot to foot under their heavy gazes. However before I can think about what to do there's hands on me and sparks going all over my skin, clouding my mind. I start panicking thinking they're trying to hurt me, then I realise what the sparks mean...all four off them...are my alphas. I struggle out of their grips even more, I don't want to get rejected, can't handle it. My breathing started to pick up.

"Calm down love, it's okay" says a high pitched but soothing voice, I was too distressed to try and find out who the voice belonged to. Feeling a hand caress my cheek and more sparks going round my mind I flinched into myself. "babe, we aren't going to hurt you, okay?" says the same voice, but I don't believe them. It takes me all the power I have within myself to back away from the alphas....my mates. I take off running, hearing voices fading away in the background, that's one of my advantages, I may be small and not very strong but I'm a fast runner; running away from bullies probably helped too.

I see the empty classroom I stay in most of the time and run for the door, shutting it and sinking to the ground in the corner. I hadn't made it too my locker but that didn't matter, Nick was going to find me later but that didn't matter either. I had FOUR alphas in this school who when they realise who I am will reject me immediately. 

This. Was. Not. Good.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some people actually liked my story! tysm! this is slightly longer, but still I'm sorry! please leave a comment saying if you liked it :)

Harry's P.O.V

I stay in the dark classroom until the bell for first tutor starts ringing, opening the door slowly I check each side of the hallway before making sure it's safe to leave.

I reach the exit of the main building as my tutor is in the arts block when I'm slammed against the brick wall, the rough material scraping my back. I immediately know who it is, who else would it be other than Nick Grimshaw.

"Where were you this morning fag?" he hisses out, the entourage of idiots to his left and right smirking at me. 

"We missed our scrawny little punching bag didn't we lads?" his voice rising slightly, I could hear murmurs of agreement in the background. "tell you what, you meet on the footie pitch by the bleachers after school and we won't say another word about it! got it whore?" with one last shove and a sarcastic smile from Nick, I'm on the ground. I can feel the cuts from the wall that are on my sharp shoulder blades.

This was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell for lunch rang and people were running out of the class immediately, the substitute teacher not caring say anything and just exiting the room along with them. I luckily hadn't run into Niall and the others all day but I don't think the hiding and sneaking tactic could work for much longer, doing this everyday would be so difficult.

"Uh...Harry?" I turn at the sound of my name to see Jasmine entering the room, she was very kind and in the lower year. "Hey Jassy, what is it?", plastering a smile on my face I start to talk with her. "well I was looking for Mr Horton but I guess he wasn't in? but the bells gone so I was just wondering what you were doing here?" her green eyes looked concerned but I pretended like I didn't know her intention. Everything was fine.

"sorry! I sort of just got lost in though really, but I'll be off now-" I flash her a small smile, fixing my fringe and grabbing my bag from under the desk. "and yeah, Mr Horton called in sick apparently, we had a sub today". With a quick wave I exit the room, leaving Jasmine to figure out her problem.

Making sure none of my mates are in the hallway I head towards the library, I didn't think I'd run into them anyway, they were probably in the cafeteria eating. I couldn't handle food at the moment anyway. Waving at Miss Lidland who is the school librarian I walk to the back of the room so I can avoid everyone. I sit down and take out my book and put my head on my arms to read, tapping my old shoes on the ripped red carped.

After about fifteen minutes of reading I hear the creaking library door open again and take no notice of it as usual until I hear a familiar Irish accent, cursing myself I try and keep my head down and out of sight making sure to keep listening for anything.

"Are you sure he'll be in here?" a Northern like accent whispers, a doubtful tone to his words.

"course Lou, I mean where else would he be? we've looked everywhere" a voice I couldn't place spoke up.

I placed my book back into my grey,worn satchel and tried to lift my head subtly in case the group of boys were near to me. They looked everywhere? oh god they must really hate me for them to do something like that. I bet it look them less than five minutes to figure out I'm not worth them.

Looking around the room from the back corner I didn't notice much, mainly because the corner was surrounded by book shelves. I stand up on shaky legs and slowly try to back out of the room, yes I said earlier I couldn't hide from them forever but I just needed time to think; I couldn't do it today. I walk past the first few rows of shelves and I pick up my pace to the doorway, just as I place my hand onto the brass handle I hear sudden gasps and whispered yells, not staying to find out if that was directed at me or not I yank the door open in a hasted panic and start running down the halls, only to hear many footsteps after me.

"Fuck" I say to myself, knowing I can't enter the classroom I went into this morning without the group of boys seeing me go in; serving no point. 

"Curly wait up!" I hear from behind me, along with other voices and I roll my eyes; great I already have a nickname. I speed up to the automatic doors leading to the courtyard and run to the out of bounds area, since I already has some space between us they wouldn't see what corner I turned. Another advantage was that they were new, meaning they didn't know their way around the school like I did. Sinking to the ground I stay there until the bell goes for last lesson, time better go quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sit down in my maths seat, glad it's the end of the day, we're doing rotation and that's easy so I don't have to worry. I get drawn out of my thoughts by our teacher clapping her hands together.

Looking up I feel like the earth should just swallow me whole. There standing next to mrs Laurers was Niall and the boy with the black quiff and golden eyes, and they were staring right back at me; they didn't look happy. Shit, I though, I'm so dead.

"So class-" I start listening to what miss was saying halfway through her introduction, "Niall and Zayn have joined this maths class! Please make them feel welcome. Niall you can go next to Frederick over there-" she points and then pauses her talking to look around. Please not me, please not me, please! "Aha! There is a spare seat over there next to Harry! He's in the back corner. Now that's sorted, Anthony can you find two new books for our new students" she finished with a smile and turns towards the white interactive board to write the date and topic title, while I felt like banging my head against the wall.

The chair next to me moved and I felt someone take a seat, eyes burning into the side of my head. I turn my head to face him and my breath hitches. His eyes...they were all I could see, the pure colour looked like melted honey, and matched a coloured streak in his hair that I had only just noticed. Zayn smirks, I'm glad the teacher said his name, and opens his new book to do what I had just started. "Hello, love" oh god, his voice sent shivers down my spine and I felt my cheeks heat up at the nickname; the voice went off in my head.

Harry! stop! he's going to reject you, you idiot!

With that though I shuffle my chair closer to my other side and I can hear Zayn sign next to me. "You can't shy away forever Curly" he says, hurt evident in his tone, confusing me; but before I can talk to him any more mrs Laurers walk up to us. "Boys, I know it's exciting to meet but can we not talk when I am?" her patronising tone making me groan internally, she meant well! I just hate being talked to like I'm five. By the look of Zayn's eye roll he agreed. The rest of the lesson went quietly, I just kept on feeling eyes on me.

The bell rings and the teacher lets us pack away, when everything is tidy she excuses us and I quickly speed walk to the door, despite the attempts from Zayn and Niall to talk to me. I could not be late to meet with Nick and the rest of his friends. Walking round the wall I see that they were already there, probably skipping class. 

"Ah! It's the little pansy come to join us, I knew you wouldn't disappoint us, fag. Not after how rude you were this morning" I wish I could say that Nick's bark was worse than his bite but I couldn't. As I saw the smirk appear on his face all I could do was try and think of nice things before it started; but that never works.

My small frame was slammed onto the frame of the seats we were standing by, and I could feel the cuts from earlier burning on my back. After that I couldn't recall the time order of anything, because it was pretty much all the same. Punches, kicks and slaps just repeating over and over until they got bored. The hands stopped gripping me and I just fell, not caring what position I landed in.

"See you tomorrow whore" he shouts, as I hear them walking away.

I try to sit up but the pain swoops over my vision and I give up, lying back and closing my eyes. I try to collect myself but as I do I hear yelling, it's faded and far, but that could just be me. Hands, that's what I feel, over my arms and onto my cheeks; making me flinch away. I thought Nick had given up, as fingertips graze over my waist I can't help but yell out; making the hands retract away from me. "G-go a a way, I-I've h had enough. P-please" I try, my words slurring together a bit, knowing Nick wouldn't give into that.

"Angel, we aren't going to hurt you" says a voice, it sounded distant but so soothing and full of pain. "Can you open your eyes for us darling? Please" and then I realise, it's the alpha from the library, the northern one. These are my alphas, seeing me so fucked up. However I do as they say, not wanting to get into trouble with them.

"There we go love, can you tell us where it hurts?" Niall speaks, and my vision seems blurred. "e-everywhere" I respond, head lulling backwards into a soft but firm surface. I was so tired. I hear sharp intakes of breath at my response and then I'm being lifted into strong arms, feeling soft lips graze my forehead. However the arms circle around my waist and I have to scream, it hurts so much, I was now full on sobbing. "Hush, hush please baby" a tearful voice sounds, but I can't. Everything is out of control, I can't stop screaming it hurts so much, I can't stop crying, can't start breathing.

"Lou, bite his neck please? Please do something, don't mark him but bite the sleep mark! please make him stop hurting" I could hear a voice begging to the person holding me. The sleep mark was something all omegas had; when your alpha bites it you become tired and soothed, it's to stop distress I think. Before I can think anymore teeth are at my skin, sinking in and everything starts fading out.

"Good job princess, you just close your eyes, it's all okay now" The voice is so close, but so distant. I loved it, it was gentle and raspy. "p-please-" I tried, in my dazed state, "p-please d-don't re-reject me" I whisper out, the arms around me tightening their grip. "We would never darling, we promise, please just close your eyes". 

That's what I do, everything fades out and all I can here are comforting words being pressed against my ear.


	3. A.N

hello everyone!  
I'm so sorry for not updating in SO long, I have no excuse for this I know. However...a few weeks back a close relative of mine passed away, I won't go into a lot of detail as I don't want to make this a very sad update! But we are on the school break before exams and I'm hoping to get back into writing! Thank you to everyone who is still here with me and being patient, I appreciate that so much! I had a tad writters block trying to get back into this but I won't ramble for too long here.  
My plan is to fulfill a one shot request to see if that helps, sorry to not update this book first, but I will hopefully get some ideas back after doing a small one shot and then before the end of the week I can update this book! Again I appologise for going on about this and for not doing an authors note sooner. Also once again thank you for being so patient with me and being so understanding ^-^   
bye! I'll update soon xx


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for being patient with me, sorry this is such a short update but I thought you'd prefer it to having to wait a bit longer? x thank you everyone who have kudos and bookmarked it! it means so much to me :)

**Harry's POV**

I felt gentle hands on my waist and heard soft voices, everything ached and as I opened my eyes it was all fuzzy. Whimpering, I tried to move and sit up only to have hands press against my chest and pull me back into a toned stomach. I breathe deeply and try again to see my mates fall into vision. "Hey love, I'm glad you're awake. Can you tell us what hurts baby?" Niall murmured from behind me, voice soft and stroking my cheek.

I try and speak but my throat hurts and all that I seem to muster is a pathetic croak. Zayn, who now noticed was sitting on the end of the bed with another boy, jumped up and left the room and appeared only seconds later with a bottle of water and handed it to me with a smile, I graciously accept it and take a few sips, breathing slowly until I'm ready to talk. "Can you answer Niall's question for us babe?" a different voice sounds that startles me, I recognise it as Lou by my side. "Y-yeah-" I stutter "uh...e-everything ki-kinda h-hurts" I admit, looking at my hands. Lou pulls my head back up, eyes laced with concern and distress in his tone. "Anything stand out the most, baby?" he questions me again, I sit for a moment and try and focus on my body, there's a immense pain in my sides and ribs and the more I think tears begin to appear. "No no, don't cry love. Please don't" Niall panics from behind, wiping my tears with the sleeves of his blue hoodie. "R-ribs" I try to say between my tears, at this Louis and Zayn help reposition me to avoid any discomfort.

When they had finished the final mate I hadn't spoken with walked over gently, it was puppy dog eyes. "Hello darling, we didn't mean to scare you earlier. We are all very sorry about that but we have a few questions for you kitten, if that's alright?" his eyes hold such concern and a degree of softness I've never seen someone look at me with until today. "My name is Liam, and I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the other aren't you sweetheart?" I nod to Liam's question, feeling bad as I remembered that I'd run away from them earlier and they're still being so kind to me. "What happened to you baby?" Zayn questions, shuffling forward on the bed to take my hand a rub circles with his thumb comfortingly. I bite my bottom lip with my teeth, no one was supposed to know what Nick and his stupid followers did to me; but my alphas were looking at me with so much concern and I was so tired of everything that I just couldn't bring myself to lie anymore, especially not to them. "W-well-" I start of anxiously "ev-ever s-ince I-I joined he-here I haven't been very...liked" causing Louis to scrunch his nose in confusion and Niall to draw me in closer. "There are some...people at the school who like to...hurt me I guess?" I said it as more of a question, I mean how do you even admit to stuff like this? My stutter was lessening as my mates came closer, feeling safe with them. Anger flairs up in all of their eyes and I can feel Zayn stop his hands movements to tighten his grip slightly. "Ever since you started?" Louis asks incredulously "but that would mean this is has been going on since you were twelve babe! You're sixteen now" he states, obviously enraged at this newly found information. I look down and my hand entwined with Zayn's feeling a blush appear on my cheeks, my head shouting at me.

_god Harry, that long? you're so weak!_

I try and ignore it as Louis lifts my head back up, my chin in his large hand. "I need you to look at me pumpkin, can you do that love?" his eyes locked with mine, I nod and try to keep my head up. "Now we know this is a lot to get your head around love so we won't overwhelm you tonight, or bombard you with questions, just one more is that okay baby?" he explains, tone calm and soothing. I nod once more earning a relieved smile from the others that I'm not uncomfortable with their actions. "Why did you run from us Hazza?" Niall says, chest seeming to vibrate from behind me with his words. "I...I thought you'd be like them" I admitted, ashamed of my previous thoughts and earning a grimace from all of my mates. "I thought that you'd take one look at me and reject me...I just couldn't face you guys. I'm so sorry for running away, please don't be mad" I plead, getting myself worked up at the thought of the alphas, my alphas, being mad at me the first day we meet. My head coming back into play.

_Of course that would happen to you!_

Before it can insult me further I'm surrounded my cosy and comforting arms, circling me but being mindful of my injuries. Of course we aren't lovely, we were sad at first, thought you didn't like us" Liam admits, a frown on his face. "However-" Louis cuts in "we know the reason now and we could never be mad at you over this pumpkin" he smiles softly. The anger from what I admitted to them gone in their attempt of comfort.

I yawn, the heat of my mates making my eyes heavy. "You tired babe?" Zayn questions softly, hand still paired with mine. I nod, looking in his golden eyes and only just now noticing how beautiful they are. Niall suddenly moves from where he is and since he is pretty much the only thing keeping me up I go with him, a high squeal leaves my lips as I'm lowered onto soft pillows by my blonde mate. Hands come up and wrap round my thin waist and more go into my hair, stroking my chocolate curls with soft fingers. "Sleep then love" Louis concludes, as he moves to join with the others into the enormous sized bed. "We can talk more in the morning" Liam adds on, as everyone moves to cuddle around me. 

My eyes feel like weights and it feels like such a relief to let them fall shut. Everything starts fading out and the last thing my ears catch are words whispered into my ear. "no one is ever going to hurt you like that again, little kitten" I hear as I let sleep overtake my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I'll try update shortly and sorry if it isn't as good as previous chapters as I still haven't quite got back into my writing style! Sorry for any mistakes guys!


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! here with another update for you guys ^-^ x Also! important note at the end of the chapter that would be great for you to read! and can I say how happy I am to see people giving me kudos and bookmarking my work! thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter despite the short length x I'm also still doing any Harry centric one shot prompts so you're welcome to comment them ^-^

** Harry's POV **

I woke up to an alarm blaring to my left and a feeling I hadn't felt in ages, secure. The warm embrace of all my alphas surrounding me on the bed made me feel so loved and protected, it was such a change to how I felt a few days ago.

The comforting haze ended sooner that I would have liked however, as when I went to move onto my other side to turn it off I was hit with a sharp pain travelling around my ribs making me whimper. The sound woke Zayn and he blinked his eyes a few times before bringing his focus on me "everything okay sweets?" he rasped, reaching to turn the alarm off himself. His morning voice made my heart jolt as it sounded so  _good_ and I think he noticed as he smirked and pulled us both me into a sitting position with him, "I'm good, feel better than I did but my ribs are just kinda hurting me" I admitted. I tried to downplay how bad it hurt but I think Zayn saw through me as he used his foot to further wake the other boys, all tiredly blinking sleep from their eyes.

"what time is it?" Niall questioned, as he sat up with us and placed his hand on my hip. I tried to ignore the deepening blush that appeared on my cheeks as I heard Liam chime from another direction, "just past seven, we need to get ready for school unfortunately" he sighed out, looking dismayed as he stretched his arms up. The word school made me tense up and they could all tell, sensing my discomfort. "hey, calm down love, don't worry" Louis soothed from the end of the bed; hand on my leg comfortingly, "you have us now, no one is even going to think about laying a hand on you babe" he continued, eyes gazing into mine with protection laced into the electric colour. The others all nodded in agreement and Zayn spoke up "and if they even try anything love you need to tell us alright? we need to protect you now" he spoke, determined. Before adding onto it "also lads, we could probably continue this discussion in a bit as Harry needs some painkillers and food".

The order from Zayn made me blush because it was so focused around me and I wasn't used to it, so I tried to argue. "You don't have to do that for me, I can deal with it! I'm used to it and I don't want to be any trouble" my voice still sounded slightly rough from the other day. My disagreement caused the alphas to shake their heads, eyes darkening, "you shouldn't be used to that!" Niall hissed. His voice broke slightly with emotion before continuing " _please,_ pumpkin. We don't want you to think that you are ever an inconvenience to us! You are never" he concluded, burying his head into my neck and breathing my scent deeply.

When I didn't argue back, too stunned from Niall's emotional disagreement they seemed to be happy with my acceptance and started to walk through to the kitchen. Before I could attempt to stand however, I was lifted into Liam's arms and carried through to a bar stool where there was a glass of water and medicine where I was placed. The comforting haze returned as I watched Louis and Niall duel with wooden spoons as Liam attempted to control them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all sat in the car, I was wearing some of the boys clothes that were falling off me as mine were covered in blood and dirt. Louis had just started reversing out of the driveway. I was nervously bouncing my knee in my seat and started digging my nails into the back of my hand in a failed attempt to calm down. I understood that my alphas were going to protect me from Nick and his group but that was worrying the most now. It wasn't like Nick could hurt them, there was five of them and three of Nick and his gang of goons and the boys were certainly stronger and taller than them but I just felt paranoid. ]

My thoughts were stopped when a hand slid into mine, halting my digging movements. I looked into the eyes of Zayn and saw such a sad emotion I felt guilt wash over me, he leaned into my ear and whispered "we'll talk about this later baby" thumb rubbing over the crescent moon grooves in the back of my hand to show what he was referring to. My eyes widened, thinking I was already in trouble with my mate after only being around him for less than a day but the soothing motion from his hand showed it wasn't of that nature. Leaving me confused what me meant, however before I could whisper back I felt the car stop and I realised we had reached the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eyes were staring me up and down as we entered the doors to the school cafeteria, we were reasonably early and decided to wait there until the bell rang for lessons. A lot of the stares weren't of bad intent, merely of surpise as I, Harry loner Styles of the school was walking the five new hot alphas and wearing their clothes. The reason was obvious but people seemed to be struggling to comprehend it.

I felt strong arms snake around my waist and I could it was Louis, I looked up at him to notice the glare in his eyes to ward everyone off as he noticed I felt uncomfortable. It made me smile for the first time entering the school and my shoulders relaxed, my reaction deeply pleased Louis as he had succeeded in making me feel better.

We had been sitting for awhile, talking about the teachers and students and due to the fact that they were new I was helping them. "So, what about Mrs Day? Is she alright love? cause I have her before lunch with Liam" Niall questioned, eyebrows furrowed at his timetable for the day. I smiled wide "She's lovely, the only reason you'll ever hear anyone say something bad about her is chances are she told some dickhead off when they deserved it and they're in denial! I exclaimed, before looking down and blushing deeply realising that rant I had just made. Hands were under my chin as quick as lighting pulling my eyes back up, "don't be embarrassed pumpkin" Louis spoke, soft, pitched voice flowing around my head, "we love when you talk about the things you want to, you're so fucking cute" he compliments, kissing my nose. Before I can react to it I hear a voice come from behind, scaring me so I'm shaking.

"Oh look boys, Harrold whore has gotten himself not one, but five new fuck buddies! That explains a lot" Nick mocks, laughter following from his so called friends. Grows resonate from around me and Zayn stands up before I can stop him, backing Nick to a corner. "Listen mate" he starts, voice threatening and towering over my bully. Nick didn't realise quite who he was annoying when they were sat down, but I could tell now Zayn was sizing him up that Nick could tell he way way out of his league. "I wouldn't say anything like that to any of us, if you want to leave this place with your teeth in tact" he hissed, eyes glowing bright and eyebrow raised, with growls from the others sounding too. Before we could hear Nicks pathetic defense the bell resonated around the room and they hurried off, like dogs with their tails in between their legs. I was so happy I could have jumped into Zayn's arms right then, but I held back as we had to leave too. The others seemed to have calmed as they had put Nick in his place and took my hand to English, this was going to be great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was coming up for lunch and I was at my locker, It had taken me ages to convince the boys to let me come alone but they had taken my bag after they met me for lessons and agreed as long as I was only a few minutes, they understood that this must be overwhelming so let me have a moment to myself, even though they really didn't want to leave me on my own. 

I shut and locked the door before walking back to the cafeteria, only to have a hand wrap around my mouth and my body to get shoved into the boys toilets. I dropped the key in a panic "ah ah ah, you aren't going anywhere you little slut" the voice seethed, and I instantly regretted talking the boys out of coming with me. It was obvious who it was, who else would do it. "You aren't so cocky without your big strong alphas to protect you are ya?" he mocked, trapping my small wrists with his hands above my head, red grooves forming as I was pressed against the rough wall. I whimpered, aches from the other day still pulsating through my body. Nick's face was next to my ear, seething angry threats into it and hot breath against my neck, where only a few hours ago Niall had been. I didn't trust myself to speak as I'd either say something I'd regret or break, his hands pressed harder and I was sure bruised would be forming. The door to the toilets suddenly opens and Nick loses his composure, no one ever comes in here as they always use the nicer toilets in the other block of classes and without his mates Nick wasn't as powerful unless he was against me.

"Well, would you look at that. Someone didn't take our warnings very highly" a Doncaster accent speaks out, and I almost slide to the floor in relief but Nick still has his large dirty hands on me and I can't move. "We can't have that" Niall chimes in, mockingly, smirk playing on his face, before he can make a comeback Nick is being shoved away from me onto the floor by Zayn and I'm being taken into the arms of Liam. "Get up!" Zayn shouts, anger rising in his voice, the pathetic bully does as he is told and before he has time to consider his moves Zayn's fist is colliding with his mouth and he's back on the toilet floor. "We warned you, you dick, take us seriously next time or worse will happen" Niall warns, taking my hand and leaving as the others follow.

As soon as we're in the hall I'm being tackled with hugs and there's tears going down my face, "shh, shh baby, why are you crying? did he hurt you?" Louis questions, concern in his voice. "a-apart from m-my wrists n-no, I'm-I'm just r-really s-sorry" I stutter and sob, to have looks of disbelief in return, "what? why on earth would you be sorry?" Liam asks, confused. "c-cause It's m-my fault that y-you had to save m-me" I gasp out "I s-shouldn't h-have come a-alone" I explain, only for the boys to wrap me up into their arms and soothe me."Oh god, no baby. It's not your fault at all" Zayn speaks softly, "never appologise for someone else's actions okay love?" Liam contributes, "If anything it's ours for not coming sooner". "N-no!" I gasp out, worried "p-please don't b-blame yourselves", hands are tugging at my curls "okay, calm down darling, we won't do that" Niall calms me down before Louis continues.

"You said he hurt your wrists? Can you show us?" he asks gently, trying to hide his anger, I nod slowly and put my hands out, palm up so Zayn doesn't see the marks on my hand that upset him earlier that day and _fuck_ they're worse than I thought. All of my alphas eyes turn dark and their breathing gets heavier, Zayn almost turns to go back into the toilets but I stop him "no, please don't Zayn, I know you're mad but I'd rather we go spend the rest of lunch together. Please?" I beg, and he reluctantly gives in, "fine. We'll treat your wrists and talk about this properly when we get back to our place alright?" and I nod eagerly as that doesn't sound so bad to me anymore, to get taken care of by my alphas. 

We all start walking towards the cafeteria when a question comes into my mind, "guys? How did you know I was in trouble?", they turn their gaze down towards me and Liam speaks up "we thought you were talking a while and we went to check on you because something didn't feel right and I found your locker key on the ground" he hands it back to me as he explains. "okay" I answer, "but..how did you know I was in the toilets?" I ask again " well love, it was half an educated guess and half our mate senses" Niall tells me, explaining more, "although we haven't mated properly yet we've still met and touched each other, that's enough to feel certain strong emotions from each other, and in this situation it was your distress " he concludes, eyes clouding slightly when bringing up the earlier incident. I just squeeze his hand tighter as we walk. 

We pull our chairs out to sit down and I feel calmer again knowing I'll be home with my mates soon, and as we all settle back into routine Niall speaks up again "Hazza, babe, you were right about Mrs Day" he says smiling, and I smile back. Happy to be surrounded by my loving alphas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so! my important note is more of a question, in that, I don't really know what direction this story is heading as I started it without a proper plan which is unusual for me XD anyways, I have a general idea but if there are any ideas you have or if there is anything you'd like to see in this story then please leave a comment! thank you!


End file.
